


Las tres lenguas

by PerlaNegra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Character Death, Crack, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sherlockwarts, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando alguien trata de asesinar a John Watson en la torre de Gryffindor, es el rarito Sherlock Holmes quien acude a ayudarlo sin cobrarle nada. Casi nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Escrito para el desafío mensual de Retos a la Carta: “Vacaciones del canon”.  
> 2\. Trama robada -adaptada- del relato "La Banda de Lunares", de A.C. Doyle.  
> 3\. Dedicado con todo cariño a mis lectores que esperan por un nuevo cap. de mi otro fic holmesiano CAeuIdP (hasta las iniciales son largas, jaja! Ay, Dios…)  
> 4\. Me paso edades y parentescos por el arco del triunfo. Todos los personajes de la serie están en Hogwarts, ya sea como estudiantes o como docentes, osease que esto es –como lo denominan ahora- un Sherlockwarts o, como le llamo yo, “El fic de Sherlock en Hogwarts que toda escritora destructora del canon de Doyle debe tener”.

Mucho tiempo después John recordaría aquel episodio sucedido en el pasillo del colegio de manera crítica y llegaría a la escurridiza conclusión ( _podría ser, ¿no podría ser?, ¿y por qué no podría ser?_ ) de que Sherlock Holmes lo había provocado.

Más de una vez en los meses que siguieron a ese año en el que había cursado su sexto grado en la escuela, John estuvo casi seguro de que el muy imbécil se había expuesto de aquella manera a propósito. Porque Sherlock tenía fama de saberlo todo y sin hacer uso de la magia ( _o al menos eso solía afirmar él y realmente eso parecía_ ), así que, ¿cómo no sospechar, aún transcurrido tanto tiempo, de que Sherlock se había dejado atacar por Sally Donovan y su pandilla a sabiendas de que eso pasaría?

Porque, ¿quién, en su sano juicio _(Sherlock tenía mucho juicio, pero nada sano, creía John)_ se pondría en medio del camino de la Slytherin más temida de todo el colegio, sobre todo cuando eres un rarito sin amigos y del que todos se burlan? Ni siquiera el inútil de Anderson _(que estaba tan enamorado de Donovan que mojaba el piso con sus babas cuando ella pasaba)_ se acercaba a la chica sin tener su varita al ristre y un hechizo de protección en los labios.

¿Y Sherlock sí? Por favor. Él menos que nadie lo habría hecho. Ahí tenía que haber kneazle encerrado, sospechaba John. Y eso que aquella agresión sufrida por Sherlock no había sido nada comparada a las cosas que habían sucedido después. ¿O justamente eso fue lo que las desencadenó?

Aunque John se sentía un tanto injusto cuando se empeñaba en culpar a Sherlock de todo lo que se había precipitado en el colegio después de aquel evento. Sí, porque también era verdad que John llegó a sospechar del beso que Sarah le había robado delante de todos los presentes en el Gran Salón durante un desayuno cuando John se le acercó a pedirle que lo acompañara a Hogsmeade. Podría haber sido eso, siendo honestos. O todavía más probable, podría haber sido causado por lo que había sucedido en el campo de juego cuando John casi _asesina_ al buscador de su equipo rival.

Así que, pensándolo bien, podrían haber sido, al menos, tres los detonantes. Y mirándolo fríamente, al final y al cabo los tres eran culpa de John porque en el ataque sufrido por Sherlock ( _y el cual John sospechaba firmemente había sido planeado por éste)_ había sido John y sólo John quien había saltado a defenderlo.

¿O acaso Sherlock se lo había pedido?

No. Entonces, no te quejes, John. Tú querías engrosar las filas de los valientes Gryffindor.

Pero hombre, diría su hermana Harry, todo, hasta la _estupidalentía_ de los Gryffindor, tenía un límite. Y John podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que un intento de asesinato en tu propia cama bien se podía considerar como el ejemplo perfecto.


	2. Sherlock se mete en la cueva de la perra

Todo comenzó la mañana de primavera en la que Gryffindor y Slytherin iban a enfrentarse en el campo de quidditch. Ambas casas estaban con los nervios de punta porque, siendo ése el último enfrentamiento del año, cobraba significativo valor el resultado en la competencia por la copa. Era el decisivo y Slytherin _(a causa de su fabulosa buscadora)_ se había colocado como el indudable favorito para ganar.

El día estaba fresco y nublado, pero John estaba seguro de que aunque el sol hubiera brillado en todo lo alto, ni así podría haberlo calentado ni un poco. Se sentía frustrado y nervioso, sabía que ese juego marcaría su destino como capitán del equipo. Gracias al repugnante Hope, que ostentaba el título de profesor de Pociones y era también el jefe de la casa de Salazar, el equipo de Slytherin tenía la oportunidad de entrenar un par de horas antes del juego; hecho que les otorgaba una ventaja que John y su equipo tendrían que enfrentar cuando finalmente sonara el silbatazo inicial. Así que a John no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que citar a temprana hora a su equipo en los vestidores para al menos tener una charla con ellos, tratar de romper las tensiones y claro, ver si de casualidad podían espiar un poquito a los del equipo contrario mientras entrenaban.

En cuanto terminó de desayunar, John se dirigió a toda prisa al estadio donde los otros ya lo esperaban _(sin olvidarse de robar algunas tostadas para calmar los nervios)_ ; salió del gran comedor, dio vuelta en el último pasillo que conducía directo hacia la puerta de salida al jardín y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

A Sherlock Holmes, el rarito de Ravenclaw.

Sherlock estaba haciendo la cosa más ridícula que nadie con medio gramo de sensatez podía estar haciendo en medio del pasillo de un colegio a plena luz del día y con todos sus compañeros paseando alrededor: estaba arrastrándose por el suelo con la nariz pegada a la polvorosa piedra mientras toqueteaba con los dedos como si buscara algo demasiado pequeño que se le hubiese caído. ( _después Sherlock le contaría que estaba buscando algo llamado “La cámara de los secretos” que juraba estaba escondida en algún lado del castillo, y John le respondería que el único secreto ahí era cuál poción ilegal se había metido esa vez para alucinar con semejante idea)_ Ensuciándose la bufanda color azul y plata de su casa y la cual no se quitaba nunca así hiciese un poco de calor, Sherlock estaba con el culo levantado y completamente ignorante de las risas y murmullos que provocaba entre los estudiantes que caminaban a su lado.

John se detuvo en seco al verlo, dudando, deseando poder pasarse de largo sin sentir _nada_ al respecto. Tal como hacían los demás. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar experimentar algo de compasión por aquel chico apenas un año menor que él que siempre iba tan solitario, que siempre era la comidilla de todos a causa de su comportamiento tan extraño. Sherlock era un completo genio, obtenía notas perfectas en todas las asignaturas _(notas que nada tenían que ver con que fuera sobrino del director Mycroft Holmes, hecho que empeoraba todavía más su situación),_ pero su desfachatez, egocentrismo y altanería fastidiaban incluso hasta al Hufflepuff más paciente, ocasionando que no tuviera ni un solo amigo ahí _(y John sospechaba que ni entre los miembros de su familia)_.

John, incapaz de proseguir su camino sin hacer algo para evitar aquella escena, se sintió con el compromiso moral de levantar al chico e informarle que estaba haciendo reír a medio mundo con su comportamiento _(aunque dudaba mucho que al otro le importara)_. Maldiciendo entre dientes esa _cosa_ llamada conciencia que lo estaba hostigando, John dio un paso hacia Sherlock mientras se preparaba mentalmente para algún tipo de réplica sarcástica con las cuales el famoso Sherlock siempre se lucía y que casi nadie comprendía.

Pero antes de tener tiempo de hacer nada, John se detuvo de nuevo, cambiando de opinión cuando vio venir por el otro extremo del pasillo al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin en pleno, con su buscadora estrella Sally Donovan liderando el camino. Poniéndose en alerta, John observó cómo todos los demás estudiantes se apresuraban a quitarse de en medio; nadie con un poco de sentido común quería estar cerca de ellos si podían evitarlo _(hasta la señora Hudson, la conserje, salía corriendo al verlos)_. Nadie, excepto el raro e impredecible Sherlock _El Fenómeno_ Holmes.

Pavoneándose como si fueran los dueños de Hogwarts, los chicos de Slytherin llegaron hasta donde estaba Sherlock. Lo vieron _(cómo no verlo, por Merlín)_ y se detuvieron junto a él al tiempo que soltaban carcajadas tan estruendosas y llenas de amenazas veladas que el mismo John sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sin dejar de reír, Donovan sacó su varita y le apuntó a Sherlock justo cuando éste levantaba la vista del suelo hacia ellos.

—Mírenlo, tan tierno él —se burló Donovan mientras Sherlock rodaba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro de la más pura exasperación—. ¡Tiene complejo de perro! Apuesto que te gustaría ser cualquier tipo de animal en vez del patético mago que eres para ver si así alguien te tiene lástima y te adopta, ¿verdad, Fenómeno?

En vez de sentirse insultado, Sherlock les regaló a Donovan y compañía una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, tal cual como si aquella situación de desventaja _(que habría hecho temblar al más valiente)_ le divirtiera demasiado.

—Contrariamente a tu juicio habitual, Sally —dijo Sherlock con voz calma mientras se incorporaba un poco hasta quedar hincado—, esta vez no te equivocas. Aciertas al decir que tengo complejo de sabueso y que desearía tener su olfato, sobre todo para poder detectar el hedor de un cerebro putrefacto desde la distancia. ¡Imagina las ventajas! Podría percibir tu presencia miles de metros a la redonda y así… evitarte de buen grado.

Donovan se puso roja de la furia y su sonrisa se congeló cuando algunas de las personas presentes se rieron de lo dicho por Sherlock, John entre ellas. Sinceramente se sentía admirado de la sangre fría de aquel jovenzuelo, ¿en serio no se daba cuenta de que era hombre muerto por haberse atrevido con Donovan así?

—¡Imbécil! —siseó Donovan—. ¿Te crees muy inteligente, no? ¡A ver tu grandísimo cerebro te sirve de algo para lidiar con esto! _¡Canisortia!_

Usando un conjuro que John no conocía y que hacía justo honor a su fama de ser _una perra,_ Donovan consiguió aparecer un crup negro y enorme con un solo movimiento de varita. El animal, feroz e implacable, se lanzó directamente a atacar a Sherlock sin dudar ni un segundo. El chico no tiempo para sacar su propia varita y cayó pesadamente de espaldas a causa del embate del animal, metiendo las manos justo a tiempo para lograr sujetarle la cabeza y evitar ser mordido en el cuello.

John miró con horror cómo todos los presentes, Slytherins y otros pocos más, se reían de Sherlock en vez de hacer algo para evitar aquella monstruosidad. Una cosa eran las bromas pesadas, pero eso… _eso_ ya era un ataque mortal. Sin pensarlo ni una vez, John sacó su varita y corrió hacia donde Sherlock se debatía a duras penas por su vida contra aquel animal infernal.

— _¡Impedimenta!_ —exclamó John, dándole al perro y lanzándolo por los aires. Y aún antes de que el can golpeara contra el suelo, John volvió a hechizarlo para desaparecerlo—. _¡Finite!_

Aquel endiablado crup se desvaneció dejando tras de él sólo una voluta de humo negro.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Watson? —le gritó Donovan, girándose hacia él y apuntándole con su varita. De reojo, John pudo observar que Sherlock intentaba incorporase con la mayor dignidad posible y que tenía varias heridas en las manos, las cuales sangraban copiosamente. Ver eso sólo lo enfureció más—. ¿Nadie te enseñó a no meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen?

—Esta vez te has pasado de la raya, Donovan —masculló John entre dientes, tan enojado que apenas sí podía hablar—. Pudiste haberlo matado.

Donovan y los otros se rieron con desprecio.

—¡Eso hubiera sido un gran servicio social para el mundo mágico! —dijo ella con voz venenosa—. Te apuesto que hasta el director Holmes hubiera estado feliz de deshacerse de su sobrinito, el Fenómeno.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó John, y varios Slytherins que un momento antes se cernían amenazadores sobre él y Sherlock, retrocedieron al ver que su varita arrojaba chispas carmesí—. Te daré la oportunidad de que dejes las cosas así. Pero si persistes en molestar a Holmes, yo mismo me encargaré de que el director se entere de todos y cada uno de tus desmanes  —concluyó en voz baja y llena de significado, sabiendo que ella _sabía_ que la palabra de un estudiante de la talla de John Watson tendría muchísimo peso a la hora de un encontronazo con la autoridad escolar.

—Vámonos, capitana —le dijo el guardián Dimmock a Donovan, tomándola del brazo, intentando hacerla entrar en razón—. Teníamos que estar en el campo hace quince minutos. Déjalo así.

Donovan tiró bruscamente de su brazo para soltarse, aunque lucía mucho más tranquila que un momento antes. Parecía una caldera que, a pesar de haber estado a punto de explotar, ahora comenzaba a enfriarse con rapidez. Finalmente pareció relajarse por completo y entonces una sonrisa terrible asomó a su bonito rostro moreno. John se estremeció. Ver sonreír a Donovan así le pareció más terrorífico que haberla visto perder el temperamento.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Sherlock se ponía de pie y se apoyaba de espaldas contra el muro del pasillo, ahogando quejidos que seguramente eran de dolor por las heridas que el perro le había infringido. Recordar que el animal conjurado por Donovan casi mataba al muchacho, fue suficiente para que John se librara de cualquier miedo.

Frente a él, Donovan dio varios pasos hasta quedar a un palmo de narices de John, y éste se irguió en toda su estatura _(que no era mucha)_ para demostrarle que no estaba en lo absoluto amedrentado.

—Esto no acaba aquí, Watson —dijo Donovan y miró hacia Sherlock, sonriendo con fiereza—. No puedes convertirte en su perro guardián, y algún día…

John la miró fijamente. No tenía idea de por qué en ese instante le molestaba tanto que Donovan amenazara a Sherlock cuando antes todo el mundo se había metido con el chico y a él no le había importado. No comprendía que había cambiado, pero a partir de ese día, _eso (cualquier cosa que Donovan le hiciese a Sherlock)_ se volvía _personal_ para John _._

—No permitiré que le hagas daño. Ni a él ni a nadie más, bruja. Me parece que es hora de terminar con tu reinado de terror.

Sus palabras arrancaron pullas y aullidos de burla de parte de todos los Slytherins, y la sonrisa de Donovan se ensanchó.

—¿Reinado del terror? Me gusta. Gracias por la idea, Watson. Te veo… en el campo de juego. Me muero por ver tu cara de pasmado cuanto agarre la snitch.

Y con eso, ella y los demás miembros de su equipo se largaron hacia el estadio, dejando a un John totalmente encolerizado y jadeante que no atinaba a razonar qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar con él.

Paulatinamente, él y Sherlock se quedaron solos en el corredor. Y John, incapaz de ver a la cara al chico por cuya defensa él se había declarado en guerra contra la matona más peligrosa del colegio, simplemente giró un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y le masculló:

—¿Podrías hacernos un favor a todos y usar tu _enorme intelecto_ para mantenerte alejado de ella en vez de meterte en más problemas?

—Oh, no —respondió Sherlock en un tono demasiado tranquilo para tratarse de un chico de quince años que recién acababa de ser atacado por un perro mágico—. ¿Y morir del aburrimiento con la alternativa? Creo que estos pequeños enfrentamientos con la querida Sally son los que me mantienen con vida.

John se giró completamente para encarar a Sherlock, no pudiendo creer que en verdad acabara de decir eso.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le recriminó.

Sherlock, por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Y fue entonces que John reparó en sus manos llenas de sangre y recordó que el chico había resultado herido por el ataque del can.

Obedeciendo un impulso inexplicable, John caminó a grandes zancadas hacia Sherlock y le tomó una de sus muñecas para evaluar el daño. Lo primero que notó fue que el chico era tan delgado que podía sentir cada uno de sus huesos, y lo segundo que percibió fue que la mano le estaba temblando, seguramente del dolor.

John tragó pesadamente, sintiéndose culpable por haber estado a punto de dejarlo así. Dirigió su varita, la cual todavía llevaba en su diestra, hacia las múltiples heridas en la mano del otro. Increíblemente, Sherlock se quedó muy quieto, como si confiara completamente en él a pesar de desconocer sus verdaderas intenciones. John lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Me permites sanarte? Conozco un encantamiento que…

— _Episkey_ —susurró Sherlock—. Sé que lo conoces. Teniendo intenciones de convertirte en medimago, ¿cómo podrías no tenerlo en tu arsenal de encantamientos?

John miró a Sherlock con absoluta sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía saber algo que John ni siquiera le había confiado a sus mejores amigos de Gryffindor? Sherlock sonrió ampliamente ante su cara de pasmo.

—Entonces, futuro medimago Watson… ¿piensa curarme o está planeando quedarse con mi mano?

John se sonrojó mucho más allá de lo imaginable cuando se percató de que había tenido la muñeca de Sherlock firmemente agarrada durante lo que habían sido minutos completos. Agachó la mirada y se concentró por completo en sanar todas y cada una de las heridas que el can le había infringido en esa mano, y luego, pasó a la siguiente.

—¿Estás herido en alguna otra parte? —le preguntó cuando finalizó.

Sherlock lo miró enigmáticamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Lamento que por no poder reprimir tu naturaleza de héroe te hayas colocado en guerra abierta contra Donovan —le dijo Sherlock como si hubiera sido capaz de leerle la mente un momento antes.

John lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Sabes legeremancia, verdad? —jadeó—. Porque de otra manera no…

Sherlock movió una mano despectivamente, como si estuviese acostumbrado a que le hiciesen esa pregunta y estuviera completamente hasta el gorro de la misma.

—En absoluto. Con un poco de observación y habilidades de deducción ni siquiera se necesita aplicar ese agotador hechizo. ¿Para qué desperdiciar magia si se pueden averiguar miles de cosas con el puro sentido común?

—Pe-pero… ¿cómo sabes tanto de mí? —tartamudeó John—. ¿Has estado espiándome?

Sherlock arrugó el rostro como si se sintiera insultado.

—“Espiar” es un término desagradable. Insisto en el uso del verbo “observar”.

John creyó que nunca se había encontrado con alguien más raro, asombroso y fascinante. Ahora entendía el porqué del sobrenombre “Fenómeno”.

—¿Y si eres tan buen observador, cómo es que no “observaste” que Donovan y el equipo de Slytherin estaban por pasar por aquí justo en el momento que a ti se te ocurre arrastrarte por el suelo? —le reclamó, sintiéndose de pronto enojado por lo que había pasado—. ¡Tú lo sabías, Holmes! ¡Apuesto mi escoba que así es! ¡Sabías que Donovan cruzaría por aquí porque era un hecho conocido que tenían entrenamiento, y aún así te pusiste casi a propósito en una situación ridícula para provocarla! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

La sonrisa de Sherlock desapareció y en su lugar adoptó un curioso gesto, como un niño pequeño sorprendido en plena travesura.

—Oh, no, no me mires así, Holmes —continuó despotricando John—. Quiero que me expliques por qué te pones en esas situaciones de riesgo a posta. Eres un chico de inteligencia _extraordinaria_ y tenías que saber lo que iba a pasar.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su regañina se había convertido en halago y volvió a enrojecer. ¿Qué mierda era lo que acababa de decir? Sherlock desplegó una enorme y petulante sonrisa.

—Probablemente —fue todo lo que le respondió.

John se enojó más.

—¡Probablemente, mis cojones! Sabías bien que… —John se interrumpió. Una idea se le había ocurrido de pronto y fue casi como si el suelo se abriera ante sus pies—. Demonios, Holmes. Tú _sabías_ que yo pasaría también por aquí porque me viste en el Gran Comedor. _Sabías_ que sería testigo de eso y, maldita sea, _sabías_ que intervendría para salvar tu pellejo.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se ensanchó de manera imposible.

—Y también _sabía_ que tú eras el único alumno en todo este colegio de descerebrados del que podía esperar un poco más. —Le cerró un ojo y John lo miró estupefacto—. Estoy sumamente satisfecho de que no me hayas decepcionado. Hasta pronto, John. Suerte en tu jueguito.

Y con eso, Sherlock se giró rápidamente y se largó de ahí, su túnica negra y su bufanda de Ravenclaw ondeando libremente tras él.

John se quedó cinco minutos completos preguntándose si todo eso había sido real o si había sido sólo una alucinación producto de los nervios. Finalmente recordó que tenía citado a su equipo desde hacía _horas_ y continuó su camino hacia el estadio, pensando en por qué demonios se sentía halagado de que el chico genio del colegio le hubiera dicho esas cosas precisamente a él.

De ser, en cierta forma, _el elegido_ entre toda la chusma por el Fenómeno Holmes. ¿Realmente era algo como para alegrarse?


	3. John siembra amenazas y recoge atentados.

El partido de quidditch de aquella tarde terminó con una victoria contundente para Gryffindor. Nada satisfactoria, por cierto. Al menos, no para John.

¿Y cómo no habrían ganado ellos, de todas formas, si el mismo John en persona le había destrozado la cabeza a Donovan con una bludger mal apuntada? Todo el mundo sabía que si el buscador cae, nadie, _nadie_ más en ese equipo puede coger la snitch. Sin Donovan, Slytherin no podía hacerse de la pelotita dorada y el camino había quedado libre para que Bill Murray, el buscador de Gryffindor, pudiera atraparla sin ningún problema. Era él o nadie. De plano hubiera sido el colmo de los colmos si ni así la hubiese cogido, el bueno para nada de Bill.

John, como capitán del equipo, recibió la copa de quidditch de manos del obeso profesor Prince, tan bofo y tan perezoso que John creía que tenía de entrenador lo que Sherlock tenía de persona sociable y adaptada. Pero lejos de disfrutar el momento de triunfo, John se lo pasó pensando que jamás una victoria le había sabido tan amarga. Como si no importase que la buscadora de Slytherin pudiese morir, todo el colegio felicitó a John y se alegró de que hubiese puesto en su sitio a la muy _bienodiada_ Sally Donovan, quien todavía horas después de finalizado el juego no había recuperado el conocimiento y cuyo golpe en la cabeza parecía bastante serio.

John, consumido por la culpa, no dejaba de recrear en su mente una y otra vez la jugada que lo había llevado a golpear mal la bludger y a lanzarla directamente contra la cabeza de Donovan cuando lo único que había pretendido hacer era desviarla de su camino para que dejara de perseguir la snitch. Sin embargo, todo se había salido de control a partir del momento en que la bludger había impactado contra la cabeza de la morena tan duro que John alcanzó a escuchar el crujido de su cráneo a pesar de los metros que los separaban. Enmudecidos, todo el auditorio y los jugadores vieron caer a la buscadora hasta el campo y de inmediato, el equipo de Slytherin comenzó a gritarle al entrenador que aquello había sido deliberado. Que John Watson y Sally Donovan habían tenido un altercado un par de horas antes y que el golpeador de Gryffindor la había amenazado con “Terminar con ella de una buena vez en el campo de juego” _(John estaba seguro de que esas ni siquiera habían sido las palabras que había empleado)._ Pero como John no había cometido falta alguna en la jugada que había dejado a Donovan inconsciente, el partido tuvo que seguir adelante dejando con un jugador menos a los Slytherins y en una gran desventaja.

¿En gran desventaja? No, eso no era _sólo_ desventaja. Los imbéciles ya no tenían posibilidad alguna de ganar al menos que superaran a Gryffindor en goles, de tal manera que dejara de importar que éstos cogieran la snitch. Pero no había sido así y ahora John tenía a toda la casa de Salazar reclamando su cabeza; los Slytherins no habían dejado de proferir amenazas al creer que John había querido asesinar a Sally a propósito _(y realmente parecían creerlo, vaya)_.

Lo más terrible de todo era que incluso los compañeros de equipo de John también estaban convencidos de que había tirado esa bludger a matar. Y si ni siquiera sus amigos le creían, ¿qué esperanza le quedaba para que lo hicieran los demás?

John dejó que alguien le quitara la copa de las manos. No le importaba en absoluto; en su mente lo único que resonaba era el patético ruego que venía repitiéndose a él mismo desde el accidente en la cancha de juego. _“Merlín, te juro que no lo hice a propósito.” (no que Donovan no se lo mereciera, pero aun así… ¡Fue sin querer!)._ Desanimado y sin ganas de celebrar, John caminó directamente hacia la salida de los vestidores sin quitarse su uniforme y todavía con el fatídico bate de golpeador en la mano.

Se sentía sucio y tramposo. Francamente decepcionado de él mismo. Había oído rumores de bludgers matando a jugadores, pero jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que a él le tocaría vivir algo así. ¿Qué haría con semejante remordimiento si es que Donovan llegaba a morir?

—¡John! —lo llamó de pronto una voz femenina, sacándolo de sus deprimentes cavilaciones— ¿Te sientes bien?

John levantó la vista, dándose cuenta apenas de que estaba ya dentro del castillo y que la chica que le hablaba era nada menos que Sarah, su amiga de Ravenclaw y con quien había salido a Hogsmeade en una ocasión _(una cita que no había ido muy bien que digamos, pero al menos Sarah parecía no guardarle mucho rencor por no haberse atrevido a darle más que un único, horrible y torpe beso. Y lo bueno de todo es que le había servido a John para descubrir que salir con chicas no era precisamente… su área)_.

John miró fijamente a Sarah, repasando en su mente lo que ella le acababa de preguntar. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Que si sentía bien?

—No —pudo decir con voz estrangulada al tiempo que levantaba el bate para que Sarah lo notara—. ¿Viste lo que pasó en el campo? _Maté_ a Donovan de un golpe en la cabeza.

Sarah soltó un resoplido de burla.

—¡No la mataste, John! —dijo con una enorme sonrisa y arqueando una ceja _(y John creyó efectivamente que a Sarah no le habría molestado en lo más mínimo si hubiera sido así)_ —.Yo la vi cuando la llevaban a la enfermería. Parecía muy noqueada, eso sí, pero te aseguro de que respiraba demasiado bien… para mi gusto y del de toda la escuela. ¡Qué jugada, por cierto, John!

John no dijo nada ante eso. Aunque la muerte de Donovan fuera causa de éxtasis para toda la población estudiantil, a él no le gustaba la idea de haber sido el ejecutor de semejante y horrendo crimen. Su sueño era ser medimago para salvar la vida de la gente, no bateador delincuente para lograr lo contrario.

—Yo… mira, Sarah, realmente no me siento bien. Creo que iré a la torre a ducharme y… a… bueno… _ya sabes._

 _(A donde no tenga que verte y me recuerdes que por alguna razón que no comprendo, fui la cita más desastrosa y patética que has tenido el desagrado de tener porque te besé y lo odié)._

Sarah perdió la sonrisa y asintió enérgicamente.

—Claro, claro, John. Lo siento mucho, sólo estoy quitándote el tiempo. Déjame ayudarte con eso. Me imagino que no querrás tenerlo contigo al menos mientras Donovan se recupera, ¿no?.

John no comprendía a qué se refería Sarah hasta que la vio extender su brazo hacia el bate que él todavía tenía en mano. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

—¿Te refieres a… esto? —le dijo al tiempo que tendía _esa arma homicida_ hacia su amiga.

—¡Sí, a eso! —asintió Sarah mientras cogía el bate con unas ansias muy mal disimuladas—. Yo te lo guardaré hasta que estés en condiciones de querer usarlo de nuevo, o cuando te des cuenta que haber noqueado a Donovan fue una hazaña genial… Bueno, y si no lo quieres más, yo puedo conservarlo. Con _mucho_ gusto —concluyó Sarah abrazando el bate con algo que a John le pareció _demasiado entusiasmo._

La miró con extrañeza _(e incluso un poco de miedo, para qué negarlo. Sabía que las fans del quidditch a veces tenían “ciertos” fetiches que… mejor ni pensarlo)._

 _—_ De acuerdo —dijo con lentitud, llegando a la conclusión de que Sarah era muy rara y que quería alejarse lo más pronto posible antes de que se ocurriera otra idea grandiosa—. Creo que… puedes quedártelo. De todas maneras ya estaba pensando en cambiar a un modelo más reciente y menos pesado.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Sarah _(muy aprisa y feliz)_ mientras que sostenía el horroroso y mugroso bate como si fuera el tesoro más preciado al que jamás le había echado mano.

El chico se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del sitio, dejando a una muy contenta Sarah atrás. Sin embargo, al dar vuelta al otro lado del pasillo y perderse de vista, alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a un chico parado junto a una ventana y que seguramente había estado observándolos a él y a Sarah y escuchando toda su conversación. Era Sherlock Holmes, y tenía la cara de pocos amigos más aterradora que John le hubiera visto a nadie antes.

Entonces, ¿era verdad que Sherlock lo estaba espiando? Pero, ¿por qué parecía haber estado enojado? ¿No debería estar celebrando _(él más que nadie)_ la casi muerte de Donovan?

Sin querer quedarse a averiguar nada y sintiéndose muy acalorado y nervioso, John casi corrió para poder ponerse a resguardo en su amada torre de Gryffindor.

~

A pesar del humor de perros que se cargaba y del remordimiento que no lo dejaba en paz, John tuvo que soportar la fiesta que se armó en la torre después de que todos sus compañeros regresaran del estadio con suficiente comida y bebida _(y una que otra botella de whiskey de fuego)_ como para sustentar a todo el castillo durante un mes y medio _._

Como era de esperarse, la celebración se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche, ocasionando que varios de los alumnos de Gryffindor de grado más avanzado tuvieran oportunidad de tomar dosis desacostumbradas de alcohol y se quedaran tumbados durmiendo su embriaguez por doquier. John mismo sufrió la consecuencia de eso al llegar ante su cama y darse cuenta de que el estúpido de Jeffrey Patterson la estaba ocupando y que roncaba placenteramente su borrachera justo sobre la almohada de John.

—Qué asco —murmuró John mientras sacaba su varita, muy decidido a levitar a su compañero hasta su propia cama ( _o en su defecto, dejarlo tirado en el suelo)._

—¿Qué vas a hacerle, John? —le gritó un alegre Bill casi en el oído—. ¡Déjalo en paz! Míralo, duerme como un angelito. Tú podrías usar su cama por hoy.

John consideró esa propuesta y llegó a la conclusión de que era lo mejor. Después de todo, su almohada estaba ya tan babeada que seguramente no podría usarla sin tener que correr a vomitar al baño. Sí, pensándolo bien, era buena idea usar a cambio la cama de Jeff.

~

Después de semejante juerga que se habían pegado casi todos en Gryffindor, a John no le extrañó que nadie _(excepto él)_ escuchara los gritos desesperados que lo despertaron con un horrible sobresalto justo antes del amanecer.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡NOOO, ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

John se levantó de un brinco, completamente desubicado como consecuencia de no estar en su propia cama y sin poder recordar cómo, cuándo y dónde se encontraba y, mucho menos, sin comprender por qué alguien estaba berreando como si lo estuviesen matando.

 _(tal vez porque era así)_

 _—_ ¡AHHHH! —gritaba alguien en la habitación, y John de pronto recordó todo. El partido. La fiesta en la torre. Su cama ocupada por Jeff… ¡Por Jeff, joder! ¿Era él quien estaba gritando?

—¡Jeff! —lo llamó John sin estar muy convencido, sintiéndose demasiado aturdido y buscando su varita debajo de una almohada que ni siquiera era la suya—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Encontró su varita y rápidamente conjuró un potente _lumos_ que alumbró toda la habitación de los chicos de sexto. John se dio cuenta de que él era el único despierto aparte del aterrorizado Jeffrey, y como pudo, caminó hacia él. Descorrió las cortinas y se encontró a su compañero en medio de lo que parecía ser un ataque epiléptico o algo peor. Jeff estaba convulsionándose y echaba espuma por la boca, brindándole a John un espectáculo tan horroroso que a punto estuvo de salir corriendo.

El chico tuvo que obligarse a pensar que si algún día estudiaba para medimago, vería cosas así de feas y hasta peor _(incluso podía llegar el día en que tuviera que ver a Anderson en pelotas. Ugh)_. Eso le sirvió para armarse de valor; suspirando hondamente, se inclinó sobre Jeff y trató de sostenerlo para que dejara de moverse de aquella manera tan atroz.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó a pesar de que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que el otro le contestara. Seguro que el muy tonto estaba sufriendo algún tipo de indigestión alcohólica por haber bebido tan irresponsablemente—. Creo que la enfermera tiene que verte, Jeff. ¡Iré a pedir ayuda!

Pero Jeff no lo dejó marcharse. Alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano y se la apretó tan fuerte que John no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Creyendo que eso era un acto reflejo debido a las convulsiones, John intentó zafarse. Pero Jeff lo aferró más.

Miró a John con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados.

—¡Las tres lenguas! —le susurró, tirando de John tan duro que casi ocasiona que caiga encima de él—. ¡Han sido tres lenguas!

—¿Qué? —preguntó John, convencido de que estaba delirando—. Jeff, suéltame, tengo que ir a buscar a la enfermera para que…

Y justo en ese momento Jeff lo soltó, pero John no tardó en darse cuenta de que por más que corriera hacia la enfermería, ya no había ayuda posible para su pobre compañero de Gryffindor.

~

Pasaba ya del mediodía y John no había podido probar bocado, lo cual era una total injusticia considerando que acababa de ser testigo de una muerte inexplicable y espantosa. Sintiendo un terrible vacío que pronto se convertiría en gastritis, el chico se acomodó _(por millonésima ocasión)_ sobre la silla en el despacho del director que estaba ocupando desde hacía horas y a la cual creía que pronto le haría un agujero en el duro asiento de tanto que se removía.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó _(también por millonésima ocasión)_.

—No —respondió secamente el profesor Lestrade, titular de la materia Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y jefe de la casa Gryffindor, mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros de un modo tal que a John no le cupo duda alguna de que lo culpaba a él de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la madrugada.

El director Mycroft Holmes _(sentado en un sillón_ _que se veía muchísimo más cómodo que la silla que usaba John)_ carraspeó sonoramente para llamar su atención antes de hablar.

—De un momento a otro los medimagos enviados por el Ministerio determinarán la causa de la muerte del joven Patterson, John —repitió el director _(no por millonésima ocasión, pero casi)_ —. Mientras tanto, ¿te apetece tomar un refrigerio?

Haciendo uso de su varita, el director acercó hasta John una bandeja repleta de unas horrorosas e insípidas galletas de dieta. John arrugó la cara en un gesto de asco y negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Prefiero esperar.

 _(a un almuerzo decente en el Gran Comedor)_

El director le sonrió petulante.

—Me temo que no te será posible obtener un poco del almuerzo que justamente acaba de finalizar, John. Tendrás que esperar hasta la cena.

John frunció el ceño y no dijo más. Odiaba esa endiablada manera que tenía el director de adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Casi como lo había hecho su sobrino el día anterior. Y John, que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo parecidos que eran el tío y el sobrino Holmes, se dio cuenta de que ser entrometidos era un mal irremediable en esa familia de locos.

 _(aunque a decir verdad se había sentido mucho menos incómodo con Sherlock de lo que en ese momento se sentía con el director)_

—Independientemente del resultado de la autopsia —murmuró Lestrade casi como para él mismo—, todo parece apuntar a que la muerte de Patterson ha sido un homicidio premeditado pero no dirigido a él, sino hacia Watson. Casi podría jurar que tiene algo que ver con ciertas rivalidades gestadas desde siempre y que justo ayer alcanzaron niveles insospechados —concluyó, haciendo evidente _(a pesar de no decirla)_ su opinión de que los Slytherins _(y John)_ eran los culpables de ese crimen.

El director casi lo fulmina con el puro poder de su mirada.

—Es poco amable y políticamente incorrecto hacer ese tipo de acusaciones sin poseer fundamentos, Greg.

—Yo no estoy acusando a nadie —respondió Lestrade bastante enojado—. Sólo señalo lo obvio.

—Lo único obvio aquí es que usted no tiene mucho sentido común, profesor Lestrade —interrumpió una voz desde la puerta—. Hasta un ciego podría ver que los Slytherins no son los responsables de eso a pesar de que no les sobren ni entusiasmo ni motivos.

Lestrade, el director y John se giraron a ver al chico que acababa de entrar al despacho. Sherlock, arrogante y decidido, caminó hacia el escritorio de su tío.

—Por Merlín bendito, Sherlock, ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de entrar así a mi despacho? —se quejó el director rodando los ojos en un curioso gesto de fastidio.

—Hasta que le coloques a tu gárgola una contraseña _inteligente_ que yo no pueda adivinar tan fácilmente. ¿ _”Trifle de chocolate y cerezas”_? ¿Realmente, Mycroft?

John se quedó boquiabierto ante el espectáculo. Nunca antes había presenciado un encuentro entre Sherlock y su tío, pero por lo que podía ver en ese  momento, se dio cuenta de que había tanta confianza entre ellos que el primero usaba el nombre de pila del director para dirigirse a él.

El director Holmes volvió a carraspear y no dijo más. Lestrade entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al chico de arriba abajo.

—¿Alguna noticia ya? —le preguntó a Sherlock.

—¿Noticia? —repitió él mientras miraba de reojo hacia John—. Oh, sí. Es obvio que la muerte de Patterson ha sido la consecuencia natural de un ataque perpetrado por una runespoor. El par de marcas que ostenta en su brazo son claro indicativo de la mordida de una serpiente, y aunque podríamos perder el tiempo divagando en qué podría haberse tratado de cualquier otro tipo de reptil, las palabras pronunciadas por Patterson antes de morir y que John amablemente nos ha hecho el favor de repetir, me convencen de que se ha tratado del ataque de la famosa serpiente de tres cabezas. “Las tres lenguas”. Patterson vio tres cabezas de serpiente atacándolo, aunque sólo una de ellas asestó la mordida mortal. Haber hecho uso esa serpiente resulta bastante lógico si asumimos que el asesino es, en este caso, un mago o una bruja que posee el dominio del pársel.

John no podía ni cerrar la boca. El director, en cambio, parecía bastante calmado, como si él mismo ya hubiera sabido todo eso de antemano. Lestrade, en cambio, frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Sherlock.

—Y todo eso, ¿cuál medimago te lo ha dicho?

Sherlock resopló despectivamente.

—¿Medimago? Ellos todavía creen que lo sufrido por Patterson ha sido un ataque mortal causado por ingerir alcohol. He sido yo quien ha llegado a esa conclusión después de que tuve que provocar un incendio en la enfermería para sacar a esos inútiles de ahí y poder revisar el cuerpo. —Se giró hacia su tío y le dijo—: Espero que no te moleste, Mycroft, pero me parece que arruiné definitivamente un par de camas. Pero me aseguré de que la paciente Sally Donovan, que por cierto sigue inconsciente, quedara debidamente resguardada de ningún daño. Yo mismo conjuré un encantamiento de protección para ella —agregó con una cara de pesar que demostraba lo mucho que había sufrido para hacer eso.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Lestrade al tiempo que se giraba hacia el director—. ¡Holmes! ¿Cómo permite usted esto?

—¿Podrías ir a revisar que no haya heridos y que el cadáver no se haya calcinado, Greg? —le ordenó el director con toda la tranquilidad—. Quiero suponer que los aurores ya habrán hecho algo al respecto pero prefiero que te asegures personalmente. Yo me encargaré de la sanción para Sherlock y de la protección de John.

Lestrade no parecía poder dar crédito a semejante frescura, y después de menear la cabeza en un gesto negativo, salió de ahí dando grandes y furiosos pasos.

John tuvo que hacer acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltarse a reír _(imaginarse a Sherlock incendiando la enfermería y luego revisando a toda prisa el cuerpo de Jeff mientras los medimagos salían corriendo, era tan bizarro que no podía evitar encontrarlo divertido… y sumamente fascinante)_. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que John estaba tratando de ahogar la risa, y en vez de parecer ofendido, le regaló a John una enorme sonrisa complaciente.

—Bien —dijo el director de pronto, interrumpiendo aquel extraño momento de comprensión suscitado entre Sherlock y John—. Una runespoor. Supongo que no será difícil para ti encontrar al dueño de tan adorable mascota y probable culpable del crimen, ¿o me equivoco, Sherlock?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No. De hecho estoy casi seguro de saber quién es el que está detrás de todo esto. Pero sugeriría que me permitieras esta noche dormir en la habitación de los Gryffindors de sexto acompañando a John. Estoy seguro de que el asesino volverá a atacar.

John se removió incómodamente sobre su silla.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de todo eso, Sherlock? —quiso saber—. ¿Y por qué piensas que no fueron los compañeros de Donovan? Yo hubiera creído que después de lo de ayer, serían ellos los que me querrían ver muerto.

Sherlock lo miró con un gesto socarrón.

—Y quieren verte muerto, John. Pero es eso mismo lo que demuestra que no son culpables del atentado que has sufrido.

—¡No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando! —espetó John, cada vez más enojado y hambriento.

Sherlock suspiró con resignación y le explicó:

—Los Slytherin perdieron la oportunidad de asesinarte en el mismo instante que lo manifestaron en voz alta. Nadie en esa casa se arriesgaría a cometer un crimen después de haber amenazado ante testigos, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir? Eso volvería demasiado obvio encontrar que ellos han sido los culpables. Además, esto que ha sucedido en tu habitación es demasiado impreciso y arriesgado para tratarse de algo planeado por un miembro de la casa cuyos integrantes son los más astutos de toda la población estudiantil, ¿no crees, John?

John se encogió de hombros. Viendo las cosas así, sí resultaba bastante _obvio._

—Entonces, si no fueron los Slytherins —masculló—, el ataque podría haber sido hacia cualquiera. ¿Cómo saber que yo soy el blanco y no lo era Jeff?

Sherlock y el director rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—No puedes ser una popular estrella de quidditch sin granjearte enemigos mortales, John Watson —sentenció Sherlock con una sonrisita que intentaba ser comprensiva.

John se sonrojó.

—Entonces, ¿esto tiene que ver con haber ganado la copa? —pensó en voz alta—. O tal vez con…

Pensó en Sarah. Ella era una chica muy guapa, con bastantes admiradores en todos los grados y todas las casas. Y era conocido por todos que sólo suspiraba por John. ¿Acaso algún enamorado de ella podría…?

Sherlock arqueó una ceja.

—Bastante bien encaminada tu lógica, John —dijo en un susurro.

—Entonces —los interrumpió el director en ese momento—. Sherlock se encargará de tu seguridad personal, John. Su castigo por haber incendiado la enfermería consistirá en acompañarte a todos lados hasta que encontremos al culpable de la muerte del desdichado Patterson.

—¿Qué? —jadeó John—. ¡Claro que no!

Miró a Sherlock y lo encontró sonriendo ampliamente, y supo que eso de ninguna manera representaba un castigo para él sino todo lo contrario.

—¿No permitirás que mi sobrino te ayude, John? —le preguntó el director con tono fastidiado.

John miró a ambos Holmes sin comprender _(realmente)_ qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de esos dos.

—Yo… no lo sé. —Miró hacia Sherlock—. ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme y perder todas tus clases y… eso?

Sherlock levantó una ceja en un gesto desenfadado.

—Por lo regular suelo hacer este tipo de cosas porque me aburro y me sirven de distracción, pero en esta ocasión lo haré a cambio de algo. —Miró a su tío antes de preguntarle—: ¿Estás de acuerdo, Mycroft?

—Adelante, Sherlock. Estás en toda libertad de solicitarle a John alguna retribución. Después de todo —dijo el director dirigiéndose a John—, el trabajo de campo es tan agotador que creo que merece algún tipo de incentivo, ¿no lo crees así, hijo?

John seguía sin comprender si eso era real o una alucinación.

—Supongo —masculló.

La sonrisa de Sherlock debió haberle advertido que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero la verdad era que John estaba demasiado desesperado por saber quién demonios trataba de matarlo como para preocuparse por lo que Sherlock pudiera querer cobrarle más adelante.

Cualquier cosa que fuera, John estaba seguro de que valdría la pena con tal de salir vivo de esa.


End file.
